Not Counting You
by grissom07
Summary: GSR story! Grissom hasn't admitted his feelings for Sara yet, but she's going to leave Vegas will he lose his chance with her.


**Not Counting You**

_[Grissom hasn't admitted his feelings for Sara yet_

Sara walked into his office shift was over. He didn't notice her walk in at first then he heard her clear her throat and he looked up.  
"What can I do for you Sara?"  
"I just wanted to say goodbye"  
"Okay goodbye"  
She thought to herself 'that's it he's just going to say goodbye gosh what do I have to do'  
"Griss..."  
"Yeah Sara"  
"I'm leaving Las Vegas"  
"WHAT?"  
"I'm leaving"  
"When"  
"Tomorrow morning"  
"You cant go... I... We still need you"  
"Griss you know why I came to Vegas right?"  
"Yeah cause of me"  
"And you know why I stayed right?"  
"Yeah me"  
"Now I am leaving for that same reason"  
"But Sara..."  
She cut him off "Griss sending me a plant isn't going to work this time... I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow at 9... goodbye" and she turned and walked out of his office.  
She ran into Catherine on her way out and told her. Catherine said she would miss Sara and so would the rest of the team. Catherine didn't have to be told why Sara was leaving she knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine went to Grissom's office. He was staring at the door but seemed to not even notice Catherine walk in and close the door behind her. He was lost in thought.  
"Griss..."  
"Humm... What"  
"What are you going to do this time to get her to stay?"  
"I don't know but whatever it is it has to be good."  
"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"  
"What?"  
"Tell her you love her."  
"Now Catherine where did you ever get that idea."  
"I observe Griss.. I notice things. Why do you think I came here as soon as Sara told me she was leaving? She didn't tell me why. I knew. Just tell her maybe that will convince her to stay."  
"I don't know."  
"Griss.. Leave right now get in your car and drive to her apartment. Pick up some flowers on the way maybe just tell her how you feel give it a try before you lose her forever."  
Grissom stood up and grabbed his coat and keys. "Lock up for me would you" and he walked out of his office. He went straight to the parking lot and got in his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went to his town house he grabbed a CD and got back in his car and drove to Sara's apartment. He parked his car in the parking lot and practically ran up the stairs to Sara's apartment. He knocked on her door and she answered.  
"Griss… I wasn't expecting you to show up. Come in."  
He walked in CD in hand. He was nervous and she could tell. He had this look in his eyes. It showed love and passion but nervous was a big thing. "Sara you can't go. I won't allow it."  
"Griss… you don't get to make my decisions for me."  
"I know but …"  
"But what Griss?"  
"But… I … do you have a stereo?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Where is it?"  
"Over there," she said pointing. He walked over to it and put in his CD. He put on the first track. As Garth Brooks started to sing he turned towards her and just stared at her.

_"_

During the instrumental Sara started to speak. "Griss…"  
"Just listen please"

"Not counting you I've never had a heartache  
Not counting you I never have been blue  
There's no exceptions to the rule  
I've never been nobody's fool  
I've never lost at love not counting you"

"There's no exceptions to the rule  
I've never been nobody's fool  
I've never lost at love not counting you"

The song ended and Grissom stopped the CD and took it out. He turned around to find Sara confused but with tears in her eyes but they hadn't yet fallen.  
"Griss I don't understand what is this supposed to mean?"  
"Sara… I have dated many and I'm like the person singing this song I am always the one to break it off cause I don't want to get hurt. I didn't want to have to loose you so I never let anything start, but now I've realize by doing so I have only lead to heartache. I don't want to lose you Sara. I love you and I always have and always will. Please don't leave me"  
The tears Sara had in her eyes finally fell. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He actually admitted his feelings for her. She had been waiting for this moment for many years now and she finally got it. But she didn't know if she really wanted to stay and risk it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood there so vulnerable. He had just told her exactly what he felt and her only reaction were the tears running down her cheek. He walked closer to her and wiped the tears away. Not knowing if she heard him or not he said, "Sara I love you and I don't want you to go."  
"I know Griss I heard you I'm… I'm just in shock right now. I wasn't expecting this. Well I kinda was seeing you showed up here but I was not expecting this."  
"I know it is kinda sudden but it is the only way I could think of to get you to stay this time."  
"Well it worked. I don't want to leave now. I love you too and I always have. I just want to know why it took so long for you to admit it."  
"I didn't want to hurt you or get hurt myself and I didn't want either of us to risk losing our jobs. But now I have realized I don't care anymore. I need you with me more than anything. Just the thought of seeing you tomorrow is what gets me through today."  
"Oh Gil…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He couldn't resist he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him even closer and held on tight. He didn't want to ever let go of her.  
When they pulled away slightly he apologized for taking so long to admit his feelings and started to ramble, but she cut him off with a kiss that he couldn't refuse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss was deep and passionate like it had been waiting a lifetime. She started to unbutton his shirt. Then he broke the kiss and said, "Sara… I don't know if we should go that far yet."  
"Okay if you want to take it slow that's fine... I just... Never mind..."  
"No what were you going to say... I don't want any secrets between the two of us if we are going to continue..."  
"I just I thought that we could skip a few bases. We've known each other for so long now. There maybe a few things we don't know about each other but I'm sure we will learn what they are but Griss I have waited so long for you..." he cut her off with a kiss that was deep and passionate and started to bring his hands up under her shirt. They made love for the first time that night.

They would go from her apartment to his town house every night. Then eventually Grissom asked her to move in with him and she said yes. They kept the relationship a secret until Sara went missing then Grissom kind of leaked on their secret.

**THE END**

_[For me writing it at least... for the rest we have to wait to see what CBS does... can't wait 'til season8_


End file.
